Mokai
(Example of a Mokai to the side.) Appearance * Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. * Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) * Mokai heads resemble that of a black mamba, these spacels have large amounts of venom in there fangs and are seen as the spacel of death for they have the power to take down pretty much any other race, besides their own. These spacel also have a very different body deformation then other spacels for they have grown the no need for horns and they have skin instead of fur in many places of their body and can sometimes differ from Mokai to Mokai. * Mokai spacels are one of the only spacels besides for Phlentrix that have pupils with is just a dark slit in their eyes. * Body types for these spacels are usually muscular in form males and Females alike. Females can have small or large breast sizes, but when feeding the breast size will swell a pretty decent amount due to a large quantity of milk inside. * These Spacel tongues are usually long, split/forked and prehensile, often can be pierced. * These Spacels have no issues protecting themselves and are aggressive to all other kind and races, these spacels can sometimes even be hostile to their own kind if they see fit. There are very small amounts of Mokai that are not hostile. Sizes (Averages) * Mokai Spacel: 35-40 feet tall w/o height of ears. 37.5-42.5 with ear height * Mokai Spacel: 2,000-13,000 lbs Other Size Info Animalia Height * Mokai Spacel: 48-55 feet tall w/o height of ears. 50.5-57.5 with ear height. Power-morphed Animalia Height (Not Permanent) Smallest Power-morph * Mokai Spacel: 10-15 feet tall w/o height of ears. 12.5-17.5 with ear height Largest Power-morph * Mokai Spacel: 138-150 feet tall w/o height of ears. 160.5-172.5 with ear height Animalia Weight (Averages) * Mokai Spacel: 18,500-20,000 lbs Power-morphed Animalia Weight (Not Permanent) (Averages) Largest Power-morph * Mokai Spacel: 150,000-914,000 lbs Small Background History These spacels have been in hiding for centuries on end, they are aggressive and hostile to any other race or any other creatures, they have no cares for life unless it is there own. Beliefs Whims of Balten '''– These spacels worship the ideals of Balten the murderist Mokai spacel that took down his wife Ti'aavell, they see him as a god in their eyes. Population Populations Levels These spacel can easily thrive with how much power they hold in their bodies and even within just their fangs. '''Main Solar System Populations (Est.) – 100,687,458 Mokai Spacels Main Planet Populations (Est.) '''– 79,485,665 Mokai Spacels '''Other Populations '(Est.) '– 70,192,316 Mokai Spacels 'Overall Populations (Est.) '– 250,365,439 Mokai Spacels Pronunciations Mokai Pronunciation /m o: k aɪ/ Category:Spacel Category:Spacel Subrace Category:Mokai